psccgtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Vegas Round
The Vegas Round of Season 1 of PSCC's Got Talent took place in Las Vegas. A total of at least 88 acts were either seen or shown to perform. 56 acts proceeded to the Quarterfinals, and at least 28 acts were eliminated. Process Main articles: Episode 107 For the first time in PSCC's Got Talent, 60 acts, along with the golden buzzers, will be moving on to the live shows. The acts were divided into two categories. One consisted of 6 acts sent straight through to the live performance shows. The second group was split into two main categories: Variety and Music. Those two new groups would perform for the 50 remaining spots. Straight to Quarterfinals *'Screaming Sky', Video-Mapping Dance Group *'The Chain Reactor', Rube-Goldberg Machine Creator *'The Triple A's BMX Stunt Team', Bike Stunt Team *'Ridiculous Feats', Foot Artist *'Claudia Santos', Stand-up Comedienne *'Bruno Xervez', Dancer Performed 'Variety - Danger Acts' Moved On: *'Turfinator', Danger Act *'Unmistakably Deadly', Escape Artist *'Joshua Hue', Animal Handler *'Double Take', Knife-Throwing Duo *'Demented Acts', Danger Act Eliminated: *'Mistakably Lively', Escape Artist *'Derriká Montélla Circus', Acrobatic Clown 'Music - Vocal Duos' Moved On: *'Fixed Reality', Rapping Duo *'Beatle's Back', Beatles Impersonator Duo Eliminated: *'Toamlan Rane', Vocal Duo 'Music - Vocal Groups' Moved On: *'The Radioactive Band', Acrobatic Band *'Perfect Harmony', A Capella Group *'The Lullaby Choir', RB Vocal Choir Eliminated: *'Hernandez Bluegrass', Bluegrass Band *'The Williamson Band', Family Band 'Variety - Novelty' Moved On: *'Erik and Emily Semeil', Novelty Act *'What's Pup?', Dog Act *'Tomaro', Juggler *'The Benevolent Band', Comedic Band *'The Quick Changers', Quick Changing Act *'The Li'l Booger', Novelty Act Eliminated: *'Cajabar Shjrbat', Video-Mapping Dancer *'The Noisemaker', Singer/Instrumentalist *'Kipsi Jordan and the Drone', Drone Stunter *'Turn Around', Novelty Act *'Hiddi'n Abilities', Singing Strip Dancer (eliminated immediately after performance) 'Variety - Dancers' Moved On: *'Spratling', Breakdancer *'Acrotecs', Acrobatic Dancer *'Artistically', Dancer Eliminated: *'Danny Seliebro', Breakdancer *'Lorenzo Beckly', Dancer/Aerialist *'Bonker Wonkers', Hat Dancer *'Hannah Láluá', Dancer *'Dania Alabrado', Dancer *'Stanley Cuddleback', Dancer 'Variety - Dance Duos' Moved On: *'Rosette and Marvin', Salsa Dancers Eliminated: *'André and Petunia', Dance Duo *'Kevin and Taffy', Dance Duo 'Variety - Dance Groups' Moved On: *'Cici Brown's Transformers', Dance Troupe *'Still Got It', Elderly Dance Group Eliminated: *'The Riverdalers', Scottish Dance Group *'Azeri Dance Family', Dance Group 'Variety - Acrobats' Moved On: *'Patrick Simones', Balancer *'The Backyardians', Extreme Acrobats Eliminated: *'Jamie Plaque', Acrobat *'Konan Gregory', Acrobat *'Dan Stamos', Acrobat/Aerialist *'Skylar Habby', Aerialist *'Edna Charles', Breakdancer 'Variety - Ventriloquists' Moved On: *'Besties, Bros, and Buds', Ventriloquism Act *'Amy Warren', Singing Ventriloquist *'A.J', Ventriloquist 'Variety - Comedians' Moved On: *'Thomas Wittington', Stand-up Comedian *'Dopey', Stand-up Comedienne *'Bob's Lawnmower Shop', Comedian Eliminated: *'Jimmy Slokia', Stand-up Comedian *'Eric South', Stand-up Comedian *'Alexander Peledandré', Impressionist 'Variety - Magic' Moved On: *'Laluna Manchester', Close-up Magician *'Drew Tifton', Magician *'The Pop-Up', Magic Act *'Talania Kenesis', Mentalist *'Kristen Harber Magic', Magic Act *'Phonix Mundungas', Hyptonist *'Spencer Hamlet', Escape Artist/Illusionist *'Joe Celtzer', Magician *'Tony Baloni', Comedic Magician *'Mintination', Mentalist *'Frankie Gondalas', Magician Eliminated: *'Mikey Florence', Magician *'John Corenball', Magic Sideshow 'Music - Male Singers' Moved On: *'Jim Hockenberry', Singer and Pianist *'Oliver Hudson', Singer Eliminated: *'Prodigy Jack', Singer *'Allan Risloon', Opera Singer 'Female Singers' Moved On: *'Anna Délotz', Singer/Pianist *'Mae Smith', Singer *'Alyssa Cachila', Singer *'Mindá Chi', Singer *'Emily Lattecs', Singer/Guitarist *'Jenna Oswald', Singer *'Brittany Tactics', Singer Eliminated: *'Mary Cowenwell', Singer *'Claire Pleaton', Singer *'Granny D', Rapper 'Unseen Acts' The auditions of the following acts were televised, but none of them were seen during the Vegas Round. It can be assumed that they were either eliminated without performing or failed to appear in Vegas. Regardless, none of them passed through the round. Withdrew: *'Simon and Katherine', Dance Duo Audition Golden Buzzer Acts The following acts were given the Golden Buzzer during the audition round; as a result they were allowed to skip the Judge Cuts and advance straight to the Quarterfinals. Moved On: *'Victor Sibilsky', Opera Singer (Anthony's Golden Buzzer) *'Kaylee Soros', Singer (Abby's Golden Buzzer) *'The Dark Duo', Shadow Dancers (Ben's Golden Buzzer) *'Joy Zésoz', Escape Artist/Illusinist (Courtney's Golden Buzzer)